Viejo
by September's Child
Summary: Viñeta con POV de Defteros. "Me hubiera gustado llegar a viejo a tu lado. Necesito pensar que en algún momento tú soñaste con una tontería igual...".


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Este es un Oneshot en forma de viñeta que al fin me atrevo a mostrarle la luz. Es una locura más de las mías, admito que un poco extraña, y espero que sea del agrado de quién decida conocerla. Inspirada en el escrito **"La mecedora"** que se puede leer en el blog titulado **"El cajón de Gatsby"**. _

_Gracias por las lecturas que pueda recibir :)_

* * *

 **## VIEJO ##**

Me hubiera gustado llegar a viejo.

Que ambos hubiésemos llegado a viejos.

Me hubiera gustado pasar por el mundo sin más pena ni gloria de la que conoce la gente corriente. Gastando días...Exprimiendo años...

Pero ni tú ni yo hemos sido jamás gente común. Las estrellas así lo decretaron. Y nosotros lo aceptamos sin dudar.

Según ellas, tú naciste para brillar; yo, para confundirme con las sombras con menos dignidad de la que ostentan los perros que hurgan con el hocico hundido en la soledad.

Lo aceptamos, y allí cometimos el primer error. Los dos. No dudar, no cuestionar...simplemente aceptar confiando en un futuro mejor.

No te culpo tu parte de aceptación. A ti te favorecía, y a mí... ¿quién me puede asegurar que yo no me hubiese sentido igual?

Ahora me culpo, y lo hago por mi parte de abnegación. Por mi fe. Por mi maldita esperanza en que tú harías por mí ese mundo mejor. Entonces, cuando creíamos en el futuro que siempre estaba por venir, éramos unos críos sin heridas en el alma, ésas que pasado el tiempo se graban a fuego y te leen los éxitos y las consecuencias de cada elección.

Sé que tú también tuviste heridas. Nadie sale indemne de la vida. Y que no quisiste ver las mías, por mucho que solo hiciera falta avistar mi rostro para ojear de refilón el verdugo que lentamente, días tras día, noche tras año, iba ensanchándolas en mi corazón.

No me refiero a la máscara, no...Ni a las perennes raspaduras que adornaban el puente de mi contaminada respiración.

No me refiero a ella, por supuesto que no. Ella no era más que un bozal con sabor a óxido y cuero putrefacto. Algo fácilmente destruible si yo solo hubiera sabido amarme un poco de lo mucho que te amé a ti.

Mi verdugo fue más íntimo y ruin. Fue el maldito conformismo, el mismo que me hacía desviar la mirada cada vez que el fulgor de tu armadura me llamaba a gritos, revelándome en secreto que yo también podía tocarla sin quedar ciego en el intento de profanación. Y a ti llegó un día en que mi indiscutible sumisión ya te estuvo bien. Te resultaba cómodo y placentero saberme dócil, entregado y fiel.

Fiel...¿a qué?

Sabes a lo que me refiero, claro que sí...Fiel a una promesa que ambos también sabíamos que no se iba a cumplir. Una promesa que la ambición adulta te desintegró con más eficacia de la que tus manos podían deshacer las mismas galaxias. Una promesa a la que yo me agarré para no darme la opción de conocer mi propio poder.

Las mías también podían hacerlo; aplastar galaxias, abrirlas, expandirlas, destruirlas...Pueden aún. Y yo las temí, casi tanto como quizás empezaste a temerlas tú.

Ahora me hallo mirándome las manos...Me las observo con atención y ellas me cuentan lo que jamás he podido olvidar.

Me relatan que no son unas manos ancianas, como me hubiera gustado descubrirlas dentro de unas décadas que sé que no viviré. Sus cicatrices hablan más que las arrugas que aún no tienen, y que ya nunca cultivarán. Me cuentan que yo mismo me condené en el preciso instante que te perdí, cuando ellas detuvieron tu corazón. Me reprochan que jamás les diera la orden de desabrochar unas hebillas que me ataban a tu comodidad. Y a tu miedo quizás...

Están enfadadas conmigo por no haberles ofrecido el privilegio de tocar, acariciar y abrazar más allá de lo que mi humillación me permitió. No les di la oportunidad de rozar otras manos, otras pieles...de tentar siquiera algún otro corazón. No les dejé probar a qué sabía el simple hecho de amar, y no me perdonan el expolio de vida al que las sometí, recordándome con sus señales que solamente las usé para que al fin tú pudieras liberarte de mí. O yo de ti...

Fallamos, hermano. Los dos. Estrepitosamente.

Me hubiera gustado llegar a viejo a tu lado. Necesito pensar que en algún momento tú soñaste con una tontería igual. En estar meciéndonos frente a una hoguera, tomándonos de las manos como seguramente hicimos al nacer, llenándonos de sus arrugas, recuerdos y sueños antes de darnos la caricia que guarda el definitivo "nos vemos después".

Pero ambos sabemos que ésto ya no puede suceder. La sangre empaña el tacto que nuestras pieles se pueden ofrecer, y yo todavía percibo el aroma fresco de la tuya regando las cicatrices que los años esculpieron en cada recodo de mi alma.

Sé que hoy tú saborearás lo mismo, hermano, y para ello me preparo. Te lo debo por haberte robado la vida cuando ésta apenas había empezado. Sé que al fin nos despediremos quedando en tablas, con el mismo regusto a metal que siempre ha gobernado nuestras ilusiones más truncadas.

Y quizás lo haremos con la dignidad que, entre tú y yo, sé que nos merecemos...

Quizás...

Pero sin poder llegar a viejos.


End file.
